There's No Color, Without You
by ItachiBabyy16
Summary: With some new trainee Avengers against a seemingly harmless alien attack, all seems simple. Until the harmless aliens use a trick up their sleeve the others hadn't anticipated. Those blasts, what do they do? More importantly, what's this sensation, and why is it Tony can see a strange light around his heart? Contains sex, this is an IronStrange fic.


**I made this for an awesome someone on my Instagram hashbrowns_my_dude.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **So again I do not own anything but my plot.**

 **Stan Lee is gone, but forever our hero.**

 **Another heads up, as with my other stories, this will contain sex.**

 **If you don't care for it kindly leave the story.**

 **This is an alternative universe.**

 **This is an IronStrange story.**

 **Please enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

It was an alien army. Again. Tony looked on as the average sized aliens descended from their ships to take a formation in front of the team. Each alien had a trident shaped weapon that glowed a soft yellow at the tips. The glow sort of took on the form of lightning, but Tony couldn't tell.

The brunet sighed out as he counted how many times they'd fought out of this world beings. Tony turned his head to the rest of his team, knowing they were also tired of random extraterrestrials invading earth.

Steve had a scowl on his bearded face, an obvious sign of irritation. Clint and Natasha didn't seem like they cared but if you looked closely the corners of their mouths were tilted down a bit. Bruce looked towards the aliens and then walked off to find a shady spot in some trees. Tony couldn't blame him, the beings were shorter than most humans. Bruce would come in if he felt the need, but Tony doubted they'd need him.

Amber eyes locked on the newest addition of the avengers. They were more students at this point, even if they've fought other battles by themselves. It was more of an initiation if either original avenger had to leave on another mission or someone retired.

Tony watched as Thor tried to get his uninterested sibling into showing off his skills. Loki had only been recently allowed to join them, he claimed it was boring just watching so he wanted some of the action. When Loki had heard alien invasion, green eyes lit up with excitement. Obviously, he wanted to get some frustration out with his new change into the good side. But when they landed on the sighting of the beings Loki took one look and became uninterested again.

Bucky was on the left side of Steve as usual, often glancing at the cap before returning his attention to the attack. Tony smirked when Steve reached over and firmly but gently grabbed into the former winter soldier's shoulder.

Tony learned to forgive Bucky after Shuri was able to get him his memories and some of his former self back. The billionaire understood that the sergeant had no choice and was brainwashed and wiped painfully of his memories. When the two actually talked and hung out, Tony found Barnes to be somewhat of a science nerd himself, even if he didn't understand a whole lot. It was especially shown whenever he came to Tony to make improvements on his arm. Tony secretly enjoyed telling the other brunet all about tbe technology and watching the awe flash in blue-grey eyes.

The third new member had Tony's heart skip a beat as he took in the other's presence. The red cloak he wore swayed softly with the breeze, along with the couple strands of hair sticking out. Dr. Strange was by far the handsomest and most stubborn man, besides Tony himself, that the billionaire ever met. It was also very fortunate that they were also engaged, as of two months ago.

It was a chaotic sort of romance, Tony attracted to the man who didn't care what his name was.

The doctor who couldn't deny the attraction of someone who was equally as smart, even if it was a different field of study.

The two men were often seen bickering to the point that there was belief they disliked each other. It didn't help matters that they were also the complete opposite of one another.

Strange with his calm, and rational way of solving things. He was able to stop and use his ice blue eyes to analyze every scenario and chose the best outcome without being reckless.

Now Tony was exactly how he always was, hotheaded, impulsive and eager to try anything that would result in a possible explosion. Consequences be damned, amber eyes were always calculating the best way to alleviate boredom.

So when the rest of the team found out the two were dating, there was only mild surprise. But when they found out the eligible bachelor doctor had proposed to the equally eligible bachelor genius everyone was shocked.

When asked why the doctor chose the supposedly irritating man as his forever partner he replied, "He may be a gremlin, but he's the only one I'd want."

While Tony didn't like to be compared to a gremlin, he still found it sweet that someone could put up with his madness. Tony may have a large ego but he knew what kind of trouble he came with. The fact that Stephen wanted to put up with that behavior, for a permanent amount of time, made Tony's chest blossom with warmth.

"Tony, would you get your head in the game? We all understand your future husband is on this mission but get it together."

"Fuck off Clint."

A sigh. "Can we please get this one over with quickly? These creatures are no bigger than us. I don't want to waste too much time."

"Steve and I have a movie to catch in three hours, it'd be great to get done and showered before then." Bucky said before running after Steve into the fight.

"Those two lovebirds are together, why do I get shit for looking over at Stephen?"

Natasha had rolled out of the way of a blast sent her way. She glanced over at Tony before saying, "Because they're fighting, you're just staring." With that she also began to join the fight.

"Steph, can I get some back up over here?" Tony looked over to where he indeed had been staring to see nothing. The brunet whipped his head around looking for his fiance when he saw him open a portal to let Clint's arrow go through to hit an alien. Then the doctor used the cloak to dodge one of the smaller more agile creatures that jumped to strike at him.

Tony humphed before pushing in between his chest twice and the nanotech of his suit covered his entire body. He shot of towards the group just in time to blast an enemy from impaling Barnes from behind.

The purple colored aliens were actually more difficult to fight. Since they weren't large like most of the ones the team fought, there movements were more sharp and precise. Their almost rabbit like hind legs allowed them to leap far distances and jump higher. They had four eyes, two on each side of the head that had a sort of squash shape to it. Allowing them to see any attacks that didn't happen from directly behind them, that seemed to be the blind spot. Their torso was the shape of a cheetahs, allowing them to bend their bodies at odd angles. Also, their long, skinny arms were able to extend and stretch with the tridents grasped firmly in the human looking hands.

All in all, the battle took a little longer than they thought, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Bruce was never called in to help and when there was only a handful left, Tony decided he was also going to sit out as well.

Actually it was a well kept secret of the billionaire's that he enjoyed watching Stephen fight. He loved watching those ice blue eyes turn colder when dealing with an enemy. The way his hands formed signs to perform his magic tricks. Even if they weren't tricks, that's what Tony referred to them as. The brunet man also loved whenever he himself would get shot down or seemingly hurt, his taller lover would show no mercy in whoever dared to lay harm to Tony.

Again, that stupid warm feeling erupted from his chest down to his gut. Tony laughed out to himself as he shook his head. He closed his eyes for a second, before touching his chest twice again and the nanos retreated.

Just as the last of the nanos were gone he heard a desperate shout of his name. When he went to look at his lover who had called him he was struck by the blast of a trident. It was a strange sort of feeling, making his body tingle all over before ending in a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen.

All Tony managed was a strangled cry as he held eye contact with horrified ice blue eyes. Tony felt his knees hit the ground, and he saw Stephen make a portal quickly before disappearing.

His eyes must've closed at some point because he felt his body hit something warm and solid instead of the ground. Tony heard frantic noise around him but it slowly faded into a dull buzzing sound. The last thing he remembered was the sensation of falling and Stephen calling his name.

* * *

The buzzing sound continued, softly and then grew louder gradually. Tony felt, more than heard himself groan. The buzzing drowning out any noise he could hear. Gingerly, he brought his hand up to his head and flinched when his own touch felt like a knife cut.

Tony couldn't understand why the buzzing wouldn't stop, and why everytime he moved it felt like his nerve endings were working overtime. He blinked open amber eyes to try and see where he was. But everything continued being white and bright around him.

There was a light pressure on his head that didn't hurt in the slightest. In fact it felt soothing, comforting and even a bit cooling. Tony blinked his eyes again, looking towards where he assumed the person was and suddenly he was able to see clearly.

It was Stephen's face he saw. But he was taken by surprise at the fact that Stephen had a glow around his heart. A soft orange glow that pulsed everytime his heart did. Tony shook his head to try get a hold of himself but when he looked down again, it was still there.

The buzzing sound was still going in his ears and when he went to ask Stephen a question he couldn't hear himself.

When Stephen spoke, the buzzing completely stopped and Stephen's voice sounded like the finest noise Tony had ever heard. It was amazing, he's heard his lover speak many times but at this moment, the doctors voice was the only one he wanted to hear.

"Bean, how are you feeling?"

Tony smiled hearing the nickname. He told Stephen he hated it, but always smiled whenever he was called in that way.

"I love when you call me Bean, Steph."

Stephen moved his head back a bit in surprise, Tony never openly admitted he liked the name. The doctor knew he secretly loved it but never commented.

"Are you in any pain?", Stephen continued, touching Tony's forehead, then his cheeks, "Does anything feel off?"

It was the craziest sensation, anytime Stephen touched a different part of him, Tony felt a pleasant pulsing at the touch. The feeling intensified when a shaky hand was placed on his abdomen. It was if a button was pushed and Tony started to feel a flush take over his skin.

Stephen looked up with worried eyes, "You were shot here with a concentrated blast of energy. We're lucky it was a weak blast, otherwise you'd be..." Stephen looked away, his eyebrows furrowing.

He remembered the way the alien had missed Thor with the blast, purposely aiming for Tony. Stephen was only able to manage yelling out Tony's name, hoping that it would be able to let Tony know of the danger. But when it struck him and he saw and heard Tony's distress, Stephen felt his world crumble. Even more when his lover's knees hit the ground and he was grateful he was able to make a portal to get to Tony before his body hit the ground.

Stephen was sure he never felt so hopeless in his life. Even with the accident and the loss of movement in his hands and possibly never being able to use them again was less terrifying than what he saw. He'd rather lose his skills, his hands, even his own life if that meant Tony could stay breathing for a long time.

"Thor said that it wasn't meant to kill, it was more of a hindrance than anything really. He said you'd make a full recovery." Stephen smiled weakly. "Although, Loki couldn't stop snickering when Thor mentioned some minor side effects. I don't trust it, so I need you to tell me if anything is off?"

Ice blue eyes widened when he felt an all too familiar hand run down his chest slowly. He looked up to lock eyes with hooded amber eyes he loved so much. When Stephen looked closer he could see the light coat of sweat across his fiance's face, as well as the soft flush across his cheeks. Stephen began to worry when he saw that Tony was lightly panting and went to stand up from his sitting position on the bed when he was pulled down roughly.

Stephen knew Tony was fit and that he practiced mixed martial arts a bit but he shouldn't have had the strength to pull him down flat onto the bed. He was equally surprised when his smaller lover climbed atop him and straddled his waist.

"Bean, what's come over you?"

"Stud, it's not come over me, it's cum in me. Your cum to be exact. Haven't had it in a while." Tony reached behind himself to cup Stephen aggressively which had the doctor gasp out. Tony grinned and slowly stroked the clothed length, feeling it grow. When he grew bored of that, the shorter man replaced his hand with his ass and moved his hips in circular motions.

Stephen hissed at the feeling and gripped Tony's hips, trying to decide whether to stop him or let him continue. He looked up to his lover and decided he needed to get to the bottom of his out of character behavior. "Tony, you are incredibly flushed and your temperature is through the roof. We need to find out if that blast was dangerous for you."

Tony stopped his movements and looked down at the taller man blankly. Then his amber eyes filled with tears and he chewed his bottom lip nervously with a whimper.

Ice blue eyes widened with shock, he had never seen Tony make that face. It made his chest ache painfully seeing the tears, but it also made his groin ache at the lip biting and whimper. "Do you not want me?"

"What makes you think I don't want you?"

Tony still had the tears in his eyes and he tilted his head a bit, "You called me Tony. I want to be your Bean."

Stephen thought he was going to die from the admission of his stubborn lover. Could he be any cuter with his face? His expression softened and he brought his hand to cup Tony's flushed cheek. "Of course you're my Bean, there is never a time when I don't want you. It's just I'm concerned about you, I saw you get shot with an alien object. I thought you were going to be lost to me. I just have to make sure you're going to be fine. Because without you, it's dark and cold. When you're here the world is an array of colors I'd never seen before and my whole soul feels warm. You're the only person that gives me that feeling."

Tony let his tears fall as he heard those words. He never thought he'd ever find someone who compared him to something unimaginable yet pleasant. When his chest started to tingle, he looked down and saw his own heart had a soft orange glow around it. Tony looked to Stephen's chest and then his own and then back to Stephen's to see the glows were the same color. The glows were growing stronger with their heartbeats in sync, the glows growing until they merged together to make the brightest light Tony had ever seen.

Tony took the hand still on his cheek to touch above his heart, as he put his hand above Stephen's heart. "Well damn, guess there's no way out of this huh?"

It was Stephen's turn to tilt his head in confusion before Tony continued. "But you're mine, and I always take care of what's mine."

With that Tony leaned down to heatedly capture the doctor's lips. It was sweet at first, just slowly moving their lips together and tasting.

Stephen decided to move things a bit faster and bit into Tony's bottom lip and the reaction was instantaneous.

Tony slammed his eyes shut as the bite to his bottom lip sent electrifying shivers straight to his crotch. He cried out into Stephen's mouth as he came hard into his sweats.

Stephen drew his back quickly at the reaction and gaped up at Tony. It took him a few moments of watching his lover shiver and pant and lightly twitch before he realized.

"D-did you just orgasm, from me biting your lip?" Stephen asked incredulously. He watched as Tony nodded and gave him a lazy half smile. Stephen was at a lost for words, how could such a simple thing as lip biting get Tony to come without any touching to his sensitive parts.

"Nngh, Steph. It still wasn't enough, take those atrocious things off. Now." Tony quickly started unbuttoning Stephen's pants, lifting up his own hips and the taller mans as he ripped off the jeans along with underwear.

"Love, maybe you want to slow down a b- FUCK!" Stephen put slightly shaking hands atop Tony's head as the brunet had swallowed his throbbing length in one go. Bobbing his head quickly and moaning at the taste of his doctor.

It took all of Stephen's will not to thrust wildly into Tony's mouth and gag him. He'd received blowjobs from Tony before but never this aggressive. Any time Tony did he was usually tired and so he would give a few sucks and tugs and then Stephen finished inside him. But this, this was the best he'd ever received in his life.

He glanced down and made direct eye contact with Tony and he groaned out loud. Amber eyes were glassed over and the soft flush on his cheeks were a darker red that went to his ears. At that exact time Tony let Stephen's erection fall from his mouth only to lick a long stripe from base to tip.

"Jesus Christ, Bean. If you keep this up I'll make sure you can't walk for a month."

"Mmm, is that a promise?" Ice blue eyes narrowed and gripped Tony's chin to guide it back to his face. He smashed their mouths together with all the hunger of a starved man. All Tony could do was helplessly moan and mewl into Stephen's mouth.

What Stephen didn't see was that Tony had slid his right hand into the front of his sweats to grip his own arousal. Tony used the left over spunk he spilled earlier to ease his hand over the hard length. He pumped it in time with the way Stephen thrust his own tongue into his mouth. Everything just felt hypersensitive to the brunet as just two more strokes on his cock and Stephen's tongue brought him to his second orgasm.

Tony panted softly against Stephen's mouth with his eyes closed shut. He opened them when he was shoved off aggressively to land on his back. "Steph, what the f-Oh hmm." The taller man had flipped Tony over onto his stomach and lifted him up around the waist to kneel on all fours. Stephen pulled the sweats completely off knowing that Tony was commando since he dressed him in his sleep. He stretched along the beautiful back until his mouth reached a blush covered ear.

"Don't move, or you'll be punished." With that remark he gave a sharp bite to the ear, tugging it as he moved away. He felt the body beneath him tense, then shudder but he saw it hadn't caused him to come.

In the back of the Sorcerer's mind, there was a nagging voice trying to make sense of the situation. It was extremely rare of Tony to orgasm from a simple bite to the lip, and with some hard kissing. Tony always finished when the two went all the way and either made love or fucked the way they knew would get them off quicker.

But the way Tony reacted to everything now was pure carnal lust. The way that as soon as Tony orgasmed he was still ready for another round. The flush across his skin didn't stop and his hard on never went away either. Along with Tony's filth that spewed from his mouth to egg Stephen on, it was completely out of character. Stephen knew they could go wild when they wanted but the brunet man was the one who usually tired out after maybe two rounds. Since the genius never slept when working on new projects, he was easier to wear out during their pleasure.

He knew that he should be questioning what was wrong with the genius but the fact that Tony was not relenting in his lustful desires made Stephen lose reason. Also, with the damn fine blowjob he got from his lover, he was pent up and needed the release. Now that it seemed his fiance had more stamina to last longer, Stephen wanted to test how long they could go.

Stephen made his way down Tony's back to stop at his ass, he pulled the supple flesh apart to reveal the most sensitive part of Tony. He watched astounded as the bud clenched and unclenched multiple times as if it was needing something. Stephen knew what it needed and moved forward until his tongue lay flat against the tiny hole and he licked across it.

His unsteady hands had to try and keep Tony's hips from pushing back and smothering him. Not that he didn't want it, he just wanted to torture his normally stubborn lover. When he continued licking long, wet stripes across Tony's entrance he noticed the body going stiff, but before he could release for the third time Stephen quickly made a portal to their bedside table and grabbed what he wanted.

Tony cried out in indignation when Stephen's hand shakily took his erection to stop his pleasure. Before he could swat the Sorcerer's hand out of the way, Stephen quickly placed a cock ring over Tony's hard on.

"Fucking wizard, take it off."

"I told you there was punishment if you moved. I let you move your hips because it was damn sexy, but I'm not letting you do anything else."

"Fuck you, you Harry Potter wannabe."

Tony screamed as Stephen pushed one of his fingers all the way to the knuckle. He bent his head down and continued his harsh panting, not registering his own wanton behavior. He loved being filled with any part of his Stephen, whether it be his tongue, his fingers, and especially the hard dick he sucked on earlier. "Hm, what was that? Oh, I am gonna fuck you. I'm gonna make sure you beg for it though." At the remark Stephen added another finger and slowly spread the two fingers apart to get Tony used to it.

Tony threw his head back and tried to push back onto the fingers. But each time he pushed back, Stephen would pull his fingers out away from him.

"How do you want it, huh? Slow like this?" A third finger made it's way past the slightly tight ring of muscles as he curled all three and pushed in and out.

He enjoyed the way Tony mewled cutely at the feeling.

"Or would you prefer a rougher approach." With that he slammed the fingers forward until the hit the bundle of nerves inside. He stared, fascinated how Tony's back arched and the long, drawn out moan sent strong twitches to his own cock.

"Seems I got my answer. But it wasn't told to me in a way I understand." Stephen wasn't sure what was coming over him. He always tried to make sex comfortable for Tony. Even if the brunet never actually voiced his desires, he always delivered them when he saw Tony react to something. Now looking down at how quickly his fingers were going in and out of the ass he loved so much, he wanted to hear Tony say it.

He wanted to hear Tony tell him everything Stephen always wanted to do to him. Because he all he wanted was to stay with Tony, beside and inside him as much as possible. The former was possible but the latter didn't happen as often as he'd like. Whatever was happening to Tony, it helped Stephen get to take him to heights unknown and he growled with need.

Stephen removed his fingers abruptly, and moved to sit up on his knees. He waited until Tony turned his head to the side to look back at what he was doing.

He slowly brought his hands to the bottom of his dark blue shirt, bringing it up slowly to show off a firmly toned stomach. Stephen smirked as he saw Tony's eyes hungrily watching every piece of his upper chest become uncovered. When the shirt was over his head, it messed up the way he had styled it to become more wild looking.

He smirked wider when Tony lowered his eyes to see his proudly leaking erection close to Tony's ass. The gulp that was made was loud enough to hear and Tony licked his lips, remembering the taste of Stephen in his mouth.

"You see something you like?" Stephen winked down at Tony as he slid his arousal between Tony's cheeks. Using the combination of his own leaking tip and the lube he coated his fingers with.

"Mmm, hurry."

"Ah ah, that's not what I want to hear."

Tony was trembling all over as he attempted to keep himself upright on his hands. He couldn't really think about much else but the need to feel his lover's cock. It was killing him with this slow torture. But even with his sex crazed mind he couldn't give into the begging. He may not have had much but he had some shred of dignity to him.

Just as Tony was ready to shove Stephen down and ride him, the taller decided to ease just the head in. The feeling was so great and sensitive but that's all he received as Stephen's hips stilled, not going any further.

Tony was gritting his teeth and trying to subtly move so more of the hard length went inside him, but Stephen was having none of it. Stopping his hips with his own hands and chuckling at Tony's disappointed yell.

He brought his arm forward to run his hand along the tanned back before him. He watched how his pale, scarred hand contrasted beautifully with the tan and clear skin he was feeling.

He breathed out in appreciation,"You truly are beautiful, Bean. I can't wait to call you Mr. Strange." Stephen moved forward and place a tender kiss between equally beautiful shoulder blades.

The brunet stilled as he took in the words, carnal desire pushed aside for a split second. The words caused the orange light around his heart to glow bright again. He sighed out and realized that he didn't need dignity, because the Master of The Mystic Arts was his pride. That was the only pride he'll defend until the universe itself decided to listen.

"Steph," He heard Stephen make a soft noise, "Please, I need to feel all of you." He felt Stephen stop moving for a second, he couldn't see him since his lover was still very close to his back.

Tony tested a bit and pushed his hips back gasping when he felt more of his lover enter him, but he stopped himself from impaling himself on it. "Please, I need only you. I need you to fill me with your love, mark me, own me, claim only me. Make me yours."

Suddenly Stephen straightened his own back away from Tony. The brunet was afraid he came off too strong and went to tell Stephen just to forget it when his hips were grabbed and pulled backwards quickly. The cry of absolute pleasure that Tony gave was enough encouragement for the Sorcerer to continue.

Stephen had buried himself to the hilt and hissed with the wonderous heat surrounding him. He was going to take it easy on the smaller man but when he heard that shout he couldn't stop himself. The tremble in his hands never bothered him as he used his leverage on Tony's hipbones to guide the ass over his cock.

He groaned watching how fast it moved in and out of the tight hole. They'd never had sex this wild before, Tony's arms had finally given out as he collapsed with his left side of the face hitting the mattress. His tanned knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets and moaned out helplessly, unable to do anything but enjoy the sensations.

"You are mine, just as I am yours," A hard thrust went straight into Tony's prostrate and he screamed, "I could watch you all day, doing anything, everything and it's so satisfying. I won't let anyone have you, and I will always shower you with my love." Stephen was panting with each word, feeling himself getting closer. He held himself back a little longer, knowing he had to remove the cock ring so Tony could also release.

With that thought he grabbed Tony's elbows from behind, as he kept his cock buried deeply into Tony. He lifted the brunet up as he leaned back to sit on his own ass and have Tony sitting in his lap faced away from Stephen.

Again he placed his scarred hands back on Tony's body, but moved to remove the cock ring. He knew he had to give some sort of time so that Tony didn't immediately release, that's why he changed the positions. He slowly removed it taking it off inch by inch and slightly wincing at the red color or Tony's tip.

Tony sighed out as the ring slipped off him, relieved that he was going to be allowed to come. It was all he thought about now as he used the new position to lift onto his knees and drop back down onto Stephen's dick. He heard the taller man gasp and curse and that was all he needed.

He started a harsh rhythm feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, the backs of his thighs meeting the front of Stephen's legs with loud slaps.

The taller man leaned forward and brought his right hand up to slide under the tank top Tony still wore. Finding a dusty brown nipple he rubbed it harshly making it into a hardened nub.

"Ahh, Steph! God, I can't, I'm gonna-"

Stephen reached his left hand forward and took hold of Tony's chin, turning his head they met in a breathless, sloppy kiss.

When the taller man pulled his head away, he panted along with Tony and looked deep into each other's eyes. He used his right hand to pinch and pull the nipple he still had in his hand, just as Tony slammed one more time down onto Stephen. "Come for me, Bean." That was all it took as Tony's eyes slammed shut and his head was thrown back against Stephen's shoulder as he cried out his lover's name.

Feeling the tight walls clench around him, Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony's upper body as he bit into Tony's neck with a growl of his lover's name.

Amber eyes stared unseeing up at the ceiling, feeling his legs quiver underneath him. There was a feeling on the side of his neck that wasn't painful but made him aware of it.

Ice blue eyes were still hidden behind eyelids as his hips shuddered up into his beloved. Milking every last drop he could into the wonderful ass. He never let go of the upper body or the flesh in his mouth.

He began nibbling softly on it instead, enjoying the mark he left there. Well, Tony did tell him to mark him, so that's what he was gonna do. He sucked, kissed and nipped in the same area tenderly, making it a goal to keep the mark on the smooth neck for weeks.

Just as he was about to be finished Tony had lifted himself straight off of Stephen's semi hard cock and laid onto his back on the bed.

Stephen gritted his teeth at the feel of his dick sliding out, and went to ask where Tony was going when he saw the brunet was still erect.

Tony spread his legs as far as he could, as he brought up his hands to tug roughly at his dusty nipples.

"Are the Mystic Arts the only thing you're a master of? Come on stud, show me what you got."

Stephen gaped down at him, still surprised he was ready so soon. But that didn't mean he was any better as the words and look of Tony had him ready for a second round.

He chuckled deeply, "I could master your body and still never get enough."

"Well then let's get started."

* * *

"Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we let them know of the side affects of that Krylorian energy blast?"

"Why would we do that?"

"They need to know that the only way to rid of it is carnal relations."

"Which is why it's more thrilling to let them find that out on their own."

"But, Tony is a good friend. He's going to see the energy around his heart, as well as Stephen's. He needs to know it's something only he could see since the energy heightens every sense to a degree mortals can't handle."

"Will you cease your yapping, they'll be just fine. They're grown boys that need to let out their true desires. Stop trying to interfere."

A sigh. "I suppose you are correct."

Silence. "Come brother, I know a decent place here in Midgard that produces somewhat tolerable ale you'd enjoy."

"You don't even like to leave the tower, how do you know of such a place?"

"You remember who I am, right?"

A cocked eyebrow, then a loud laugh was heard, followed by a quieter chuckle.

* * *

 **Wow, now this took me a while. Coupled with work, radiation treatments, Christmas shopping I finally finished it. Thank you all so much for your amazing support. My other stories have been favorited by alot of good people and I couldn't be more proud. You amazing fandom out there is why I keep doing what I doing. So again, feel free to follow me on my Instagram lokis_goddess_85 and continue being awesome. mashbrowns_my_dude your patience was appreciated!**


End file.
